Przypadkowe spotkanie
by Cellar
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Nagła burza łączy ich ścieżki. Coś ciągnęło ją do tego pozornie zwykłego nieznajomego. One-shot.


**Przypadkowe spotkanie**

Tłumaczenie opowiadania **A Chance Meeting** autorstwa **Serpent In Red**.

Link do oryginału w moich ulubionych.

~o~o~o~

Szła szybko ulicami, nie bacząc na to, jak koniec jej płaszcza przemókł od wody z kałuż. Szła z pochyloną głową, by uniknąć uderzeń kropli deszczu o twarz. Cenne książki przycisnęła ciasno do ciała. Od czasu do czasu rozglądała się, chcąc się upewnić, że idzie we właściwym kierunku.

Do rozpoczęcia szkoły zostało kilka tygodni i udało jej się przekonać rodziców, by zabrali ją na Pokątną. Prawdę mówiąc, czułaby się lepiej, gdyby mogła przybyć tu samotnie, ale wątpiła, czy pozwoliliby jej na to, mimo że była już prawie pełnoletnia w czarodziejskim świecie. W jej opinii byli nieco nadopiekuńczy, zwłaszcza odkąd zaczęła uczęszczać do Hogwartu. Choć może w ten sposób starali się nadrobić czas, który tracili, kiedy była poza domem.

Nagle błyskawica rozświetliła zasnute chmurami niebo i mżawka zamieniła się w ulewę. Zerwała się do biegu, zdecydowana osiągnąć swój cel, zanim przemoknie do suchej nitki. Wydobyła z siebie cichy jęk zawodu, kiedy dotarła do księgarni, niedaleko wejścia na Nokturn. Było całkiem jasne, nawet z miejsca, w którym stała, że sklep nie został jeszcze otwarty.

Lekko zawiedziona schowała się pod daszkiem sklepu, zdecydowana doczekać pod nim końca deszczu. Ulica była pozbawiona jakichkolwiek kupujących, choć dostrzegła paru ludzi zerkających na nią podejrzliwie z Nokturnu, jakby dobrze wiedzieli,_kim_ była. Wiadomym było, że wielu mrocznych czarodziejów lubiło tam bywać i nie słyszała, aby wielu z nich darzyło Mugolaki sympatią.

Odgłos rozpryskującej się wody przywołał jej uwagę i uniosła głowę, by zobaczyć kolejną osobę, którą zaskoczył deszcz. Obserwowała, jak szybko biegnie ulicą i nie przegapiła grymasu, który przemknął przez jego twarz, gdy spostrzegł, że sklep jest zamknięty. Chwilę później stał pod tym samym daszkiem, co ona.

W krótkiej chwili, kiedy uniósł twarz, by obdarzyć ją krótkim skinięciem i uśmiechem, poczuła, jak zamiera jej serce. Nie, żeby nie widziała wcześniej przystojnych facetów. Dwóch jej najlepszych przyjaciół, Harry Potter i Ron Weasley, było znanych ze swojej niebywałej urody, jednak ten mężczyzna był chyba najprzystojniejszym, jakiego w życiu widziała.

Jego ciemne oczy zdawały się szeptać najpilniej strzeżone sekrety, być skarbcem wiedzy, który pochłaniał ją sam w sobie. Jego kruczoczarne włosy posklejały się pod wpływem deszczu. Parę kosmyków, które śmiały przylepić się do jego twarzy, teraz zostało założonych za ucho. Wydatne kości policzkowe dobrze współgrały z prostym nosem i mocnym podbródkiem, nadając jego twarzy szlachetny wygląd. Była całkiem pewna, że jego bladość wyglądałaby niezdrowo na kimkolwiek innym, ale jemu było z nią zdecydowanie dobrze. Był też wysoki, bardzo wysoki, może nawet wyższy od Rona. Jednak jego wzrost wydawał się służyć mu znaczniej lepiej niż jej przyjacielowi.

Nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że się gapi, dopóki na nią nie zerknął. Szalony rumieniec wdarł się na jej policzki i odwróciła szybko wzrok. Jego oblicze było już jednak trwale odbite w jej umyśle.

Deszcz nie przestawał padać, nie zmniejszając swojego natężenia. Nie zamienili słowa, oboje ze wzrokiem utkwionym w wejściu do sklepu, jakby drzwi miały się otworzyć, gdyby tylko wpatrywali się w nie odpowiednio długo i intensywnie.

– Zadziwiające. – Jego głos przestraszył ją.

– Słucham? – spytała, odwracając się ku niemu.

Lekko zwrócił ku niej swoją twarz i spojrzał na nią.

– Sklep powinien być otwarty o tej porze.

Skinęła, zastanawiając się, gdzie mógł zniknąć właściciel sklepu.

– Przypuszczam, że… coś musiało stanąć właścicielowi na przeszkodzie.

– Najpewniej – mruknął, wracając oczami do witryny. Niewielki uśmiech wznosił się w kącikach jego ust. – Niewiele osób uznałoby ten sklep za godny zainteresowania.

Zaśmiała się krótko, ostrzeżenie jej rodziców na temat rozmawiania z nieznajomymi głośno i wyraźnie brzęczące w jej głowie. Lekko nią potrząsając i zakładając kosmyk za ucho, zepchnęła to upomnienie w głąb umysłu.

– Cóż, Esy i Floresy mają najnowsze edycje książek, ale niewiele poza tym, co… - zawahała się.

– Co Ministerstwo uznaje za odpowiednie, masz na myśli – oznajmił, figlarny ognik zaświecił w jego oczach.

– Hmmm… cóż… chyba tak… – odpowiedziała, a jej policzki znów się zaróżowiły.

Niewielu ludzi powinno wiedzieć o tym, czego poszukiwała, ale wątpiła, by wiedza, której potrzebowała, mogła zostać znaleziona w tych _odpowiednich_ tekstach. Ministerstwo Magii spaliłoby ten sklep do cna, gdyby wiedziało, jakie książki można było w nim znaleźć. Musiał istnieć pewien rodzaj magii, _czarnej_magii, która nie pozwalała spostrzec tego sklepu urzędnikom Ministerstwa. Hermiona widywała ludzi mijających ten sklep bez nawet rzutu okiem w jego kierunku, bez cienia rozpoznania, jakby on w ogóle nie istniał.

Nagle zafrasowało ją to, czego ten przystojny mężczyzna mógł tu szukać, ale zanim mogła kontynuować te rozważania, jasny błysk światła zburzył jej skupienie. Odwróciła głowę, by odkryć, że plakietka „Zamknięte" na drzwiach zamieniła się na „Otwarte".

Nieznajomy podzielił się z nią uśmiechem i oboje pospieszyli do wnętrza.

Dysząc lekko, wyciągnęła swoją różdżkę i rzuciła na siebie zaklęcie suszące. Szybko rozejrzała się wokół, nie dostrzegając nawet cienia sprzedawcy. Ze wzruszeniem ramion odwdzięczyła się nieznajomemu nieśmiałym uśmiechem i udała się ku półkom, w poszukiwaniu paru interesujących ją książek.

Sklep sam w sobie nie był mały, jednak w związku z ogromną ilością zalegających w nim woluminów, w środku było naprawdę niewiele wolnej przestrzeni. Nie była więc ani trochę zaskoczona, kiedy wysoki nieznajomy stanął na wprost niej, przebijającej się właśnie przez trzeci rząd książek. Poruszył ją natomiast dystans, który ich dzielił.

Jeśli to było możliwe, z tej odległości wydawał się jej jeszcze bardziej przystojny.

– Wybacz – powiedział łagodnie, kąciki jego ust znów lekko wygięte w górę. Uniósł dłoń z książką, chcąc tak wytłumaczyć, dlaczego dzieliło ich zaledwie parę centymetrów.

Nie odpowiedziała, a on nie uczynił nic, by się od niej odsunąć. Powinna się wystraszyć. To, że ten mężczyzna tak ją pociągał, powinno wywołać w niej strach. Nic o nim przecież nie wiedziała, a przy tym miała świadomość, że nie miałaby absolutnie nic przeciwko, gdyby pochylił się teraz ku niej i ją pocałował.

I niemal życzyła sobie, by to uczynił.

Odgłos tłuczonego szkła wyrwał ją z transu. Odwróciła się i spostrzegła sprzedawcę, wyraźnie przejętego i trzęsącego się, ze stertą potłuczonego szkła u swoich stóp.

– Mój… mój Panie – wymamrotał, zanim uklęknął i skłonił się uniżenie. – Ja nie… nie wiedziałem… że się… zjawisz… lub… lub…

Słowa mężczyzny powoli dotarły do niej. Zbyt powoli. Zamarła, kiedy zrozumiała, do kogo się odnosił. Strach zmroził jej serce, a jej dłonie i stopy zamieniły się w bryły lodu. W przeciągu sekund trzęsła się równie mocno, co mężczyzna na podłodze.

Z głowy uleciały jej wszelkie trzeźwe myśli, zastąpiła je zupełna pustka. Poczuła przypływ adrenaliny, który miał przygotować ją do walki czy ucieczki.

Wolne żarty. To musiał być jakiś głupi dowcip, który mógłby spłatać jej tylko ktoś jak Fred i George.

Bonie byłomowy, że to się jej właśnie przytrafiało!

– Nie byłoby sprawy – odpowiedział stojący za nią mężczyzna. Zimna i niezaprzeczalna nuta okrucieństwa w jego głosie uczyniła go niemal niemożliwym do rozpoznania dla Hermiony, był tak różny od tego, którym wcześniej do niej przemawiał. – Jednak, zdaje się, że panna Granger wie teraz, kim jestem.

Z jednym ruchem jego różdżki przenikliwy, ogłuszający krzyk wypełnił pomieszczenie i patrzyła z przerażeniem na starszego mężczyznę, rzucającego się po podłodze w bólu, zupełnie niepomnego na potłuczone szkło, raniące przy tym jego ciało.

Nie śmiała poruszyć się podczas sesji tortur, którym poddawany był sprzedawca, obawiając się tego, co czekało na nią. Chciała się uszczypnąć, mieć jeszcze nadzieję, że to tylko koszmar. Ugryzła się we wnętrze policzka, bojąc się, że nie wytrzyma i zupełnie się załamie.

Z wszystkich ludzi na świecie musiała natknąć się na _niego_.

Kiedy Lord Voldemort zerwał klątwę, nabrała głęboko powietrza, przygotowując się na uderzenie, które miało spaść teraz na nią. Zamiast tego umieścił dłoń z tyłu jej głowy i obrócił ją, by stała naprzeciw niego, jego uścisk był zaskakująco łagodny. Odwaga wyparowała z niej całkowicie, wiedziała, że bezowocną byłaby próba stoczenia z nim pojedynku. Zabił zbyt wielu o wiele potężniejszych od niej.

– Żałuję, że nasze… spotkanie zostało przerwane w ten sposób – powiedział z udawaną uprzejmością, jego słowa ociekały jednak sarkazmem. – Jakkolwiek, wydaje się, że dowiedziałem się wszystkiego, czego chciałem się dowiedzieć o… _sławnym_rozumie Złotej Trójki.

Wypuścił ją i z kolejnym ruchem jego różdżki u jej stóp usadził się stos książek. Gapiła się na „Historię Horkruksów", która spoczęła na jego wierzchu.

Jej wnętrzności zacisnęły się w ciasny supeł. Nawet nie poczuła, kiedy użył na niej Legilimencji.

Postąpił naprzód, jego ciemne oczy przeszukiwały wnętrze, dopóki nie rozjaśniły się, spoczywając na kolejnej książce.

– A...

Jego drwina przerodziła się w pełen rozbawienia, niemal młodzieńczy entuzjazm, niemalże burzący otaczającą go gęstą, groźną aurę.

Z kolejnym skinieniem różdżki „Podstępy, Trucizny i Pułapki: Sposoby Zwalczania Wrogów" nadleciały od jednej z półek i ułożyły się na „Historii Horkruksów".

– Studiuj dobrze, mała lwico – zaśmiał się łagodnie. – Będę oczekiwał dnia, w którym stawisz czoła jednemu z moich horkruksów…

Wraz z nieprawdopodobnie szybkim i zwinnym ruchem stał tuż przed nią, górując nad jej drobną postacią. Jeden palec dotknął i uniósł jej podbródek, zmuszając ją, by zajrzała mu w oczy.

– …czy w którym spotkamy się ponownie.

Zimny, wysoki śmiech, który tak kontrastował z jego czarującym wyglądem, szczelnie wypełnił pomieszczenie. Z tym cofnął się i w mgnieniu oka zniknął jej z oczu.

Utkwiła wzrok w miejscu, gdzie przed chwilą jeszcze stał, wciąż niezdolna do wykrztuszenia z siebie choćby słowa. Sprzedawca z trudem doczłapał się do pomieszczenia na tyłach i głośno zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, pozostawiając Hermionę samej sobie.

Po kilku minutach trwania w szoku padła na podłogę, do sterty pełnych zakazanej wiedzy książek. Siedziały tam, pozornie niewinne, kusząc ją jednak, by zajrzała do środka.

Wabiąc do siebie dokładnie tak, jak uczynił to on.


End file.
